Summer's done, Autumn fun!
by Sadone Twentynine
Summary: Yuki remembers his past as he walks with 4 other sohmas and Tohru Honda. slowly but surely, a twist stirs up what we all might or might not expect to happen. warning! yaoi content.


Hatsuharu X Yuki

FRUITS BASKET! Please tell me if there's anything wrong with it!!! This is Yaoi, so people; please refrain from reading if you're totally against this beautiful thing. Hehehe…

Summer's done, Autumn Fun!

'Autumn is only fifty minutes away,' I thought, walking slowly with Ms. Tohru Honda, Hatsuharu, Kisa, Hiro and Kyo at the already dim park. The marble pathway, the dark skies, the dancing trees, the full moon and silent atmosphere really suited how I pictured this special night to be. All we could hear were ourselves; talking, laughing, playing about like the children we were. Although the wind made noises as it broke through infinite space, I didn't hear the wind… I only felt it. Then suddenly, a smile lit up my face as I remembered my last midnight walk… which was rather odd since that was with Hatsuharu, and that was really long ago.

:flashback:

It was a winter then…_ "Don't worry," _His words rang in my mind; his smile; his grip against my arm; his hair… _"No one's gonna hurt my Yuki."_ _'His smile…' _I remembered thinking as I walked with him that time; Which I can't help but think of even now. His concern really bothered me. I didn't know if I should return his feelings. I didn't know if I should reject him. And even if I did, I wouldn't know how to. I wouldn't want to hurt anyone… especially members of my family.

:back to reality:

"Memories…" I mumbled, my hands hidden in my pockets. I let out a sigh. As usual, Ms. Tohru would be the first to notice.

She approached me. I brushed my bangs away; just enough to have it go back.

"Is anything wrong Prince Yuki?" she asked me with her hands crossed against her chest, her wide eyes gently gazed at me; she gave her worried expression that she commonly offered as her sign of concern toward us Sohma.

I shook my head with a 'no'. I couldn't say anything. I just looked away.

But Ms. Tohru insisted. "Was it something I did Prince?"

I shook my head again but this time I said something. "I'm just fine Ms. Tohru; no need to worry. I'm thinking is all." I let out a plastic smile.

Kisa and Hiro chased each other around all of us. Their running made the leaves on the ground fly with the wind. Ms. Tohru didn't insist on asking again. Instead, I heard her giggle with the jokes the dumb rat was saying. I was silently observing everything around me that I couldn't even focus on where I was going, or what I could do to not feel so alone.

Unexpectedly, something brushed against my sleeve. When I looked right to see who it was, I saw a white haired boy a little taller than me, he was looking down. His necklaces hit each other as he walked step by step. It was Haru. I suddenly remembered he was here too. '_Maybe he approached me 'coz he felt alone,' _I thought. We walked side by side, his hands in his pockets, my hands in mine. He didn't even bother to look at me. "Haru…" I uttered. "You seem pretty quiet."

He finally looked at me. His brows were up. "I was just wondering if you remembered the last time we walked together…" he said, giving out a sigh, suddenly looking up at the dark sky above him. Shocked, I backed up, and tripped myself as I spun around.

Hatsuharu was laughing mockingly as I tried to rise from my fall. Cold sweat ran down my neck. I blushed. My hands were pressing against the ground, a sweat dripped from my chin; I was panting. _"I was just wondering if you remembered the last time we walked together…"_ his words echoed in my head. He was still laughing. "Laughing at me really doesn't help you know, Haru?" I said, finally back at my stance. "_Well_? _Do_ you remember?" he teased me. He noticed how my face was completely red and blushing as he blurted out a chuckle… my jaw dropped open; so open that it could already taste the ground. I looked away, and continued walking, now with an even faster pace. I put my palm on my face… it still felt funny. When I noticed I was already somewhat distant from them, I slowed down.

"Yuki," Haru called out. His footsteps made me uneasy. They became louder and felt even closer as he neared me. "Yuki, wait up!" he yelled. As I turned around to respond, I hardly noticed that he was so close to me already… too close… in fact, our foreheads nearly touched. Haru was panting hard. "Sorry… if I… laughed… like that," he puffed; his body bent as he tried to gasp for air; his hands were on his knees… I turned around to continue walking; still hearing his loud panting. "It's okay," I murmured. He bounced back up and went behind me. We were rather far from the others when he suddenly grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the darkness. I tried to whimper but he covered my mouth. His hand was so warm; it touched my lips like crazy. I was in such frantic that I couldn't breathe right… my other hand tried to pull off his'. But I couldn't take it… I dozed off…

:meanwhile:

Tohru: I wonder where those two went off to.

Kyo: *Pfft* Like they matter… maybe they've gone off home ahead of us. That attitude cow and stupid rat are just a—

Kisa and Hiro: a _**NUISANCE**_ to you and Tohru-chan?

Kyo: Exactly my—WHAT DID YOU GUYS SAY???

Kyo was furious. His fists were locked and loaded, his face was red as hell – could it be out of the embarrassment? Or was he just plain angry at the bratty little kids? He was like a bomb ready to explode!

Kyo: GRRRR!!!

"Kyo-kun," Tohru touched his face gently, and brushed off the sweat on his forehead. Kyo lowered his fists, and he was finally calmed after this. All it took was a touch from Tohru. He took out his last breath of anger and stood back up. Tohru smiled and held Kyo's hand soothingly. Kyo looked into Tohru's eyes and said, "You didn't have to worry… I wasn't really gonna hurt the children… well… at least not in front of you… Tohru…" Kyo was blushing as he walked along with Tohru's hand in his. Kyo's eyes looked away into the deep night… hiding any source of emotion. Hiro held Kisa's hand tightly and both of them skipped along with Kyo and Tohru. The four of them kept walking on. Yet little did they know about what truly happened to Yuki and Haru.

:back to Haru's most awaited moment:

Yuki's head was unconsciously lying on the crossed lap of the now Black Haru. Haru's hand stroke on his prey's cheek again and again, up and down gently, not to wake it… Haru turned back to his white side; shocked yet convinced he had Yuki with him. "Finally…" he murmured. He took his wrist out of his pocket to check the time. It was exactly 12:00; autumn had started. He held Yuki's sleeping head up, just enough to reach his mouth. As the tip of Haru's lips slowly touched Yuki's, as he grew closer and closer, his heart pounded harder. He was so happy he smiled. "I can't believe it…" he whispered to himself. Finally, their lips touched. Haru closed his eyes… Yuki was still asleep. Haru pushed his lips down deeper onto Yuki's. And suddenly, he stopped. He broke his anticipation which was already asking for more! His eyes, which were filled with lust and happiness suddenly died down. He put Yuki slowly down on the ground, against the leaves that fluttered as his weight slowly pushed against the earth. As Haru was just about to be finished, Yuki let out words… words that Haru wanted to hear earlier… _"Haru…I remember…" _and his mouth shut again as it let out its final air. Haru smiled. He lied beside the still and unconscious body of his cousin. His eyes fixed on Yuki. He touched Yuki's cheek again for the last time and kissed it with his fingers. Haru then curled up and hugged Yuki. _He isn't dead… he is just dreaming… _Haru slowly shut his eyes… as if joining Yuki in his dream… He cuddled closer and then blew into Yuki's ear the words he always wanted to say to him… "I love you more than anything, and I promise to protect you. I expect nothing Yuki… nothing in return…" And with a final kiss on Yuki's ear, he too slowly dozed off. Slowly…

* * *

i wonder how people will take this rushed crap!? hehe... i think its okay myself... please give me a good review and comment. :)


End file.
